Ninja Reaper
by LemonPrincess
Summary: Darian is a regular girl with big dreams and a big crush, but her life is turned upside down when she meet Ichigo,Rukia,Sasuke,Sakura, and naruto... all for different purposes. but when she realises who is after her, she knows she is doomed! Plz R
1. Chapter 1:Hello world!

**Darian Pov.**

Everyone wondered why I didn't like her. They all had suspicions, but none were correct. In fact I had spent one entire afternoon pondering the thought myself. I had realized but I made a list.

I didn't like her because she had taken my life away from me, but I still lived on. It was annoying and she was self-centered. Then on the last path, I had heard whispers.

"Naruto, shut up, she is gonna hear us,"

"Sorry Sakura,"

"Will you both just shut up," I looked over at the bush.

"Sure Sasuke, oh crud she's looking our way," I walked over and moved it away. Three kids about my age sat there.

"Hi, I would appreciate it if you stalked me when I'm not having such a bad day," I said. I saw there headbands and took a small step back. "Those headbands..."

"These are collectables, we like to wear them," said the girl.

"You are ninja from the hidden leaf village," I whispered.

"yeah, we are," said the black haired boy.

"Sasuke!?" screamed the blonde boy and the girl.

"I guess it is over, this mission is failed. I am Sasu-" I interrupted.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Genin, or perhaps you are still in the academy. You family was killed by your brother Itachi Uchiha and he didn't kill you. You want to kill him and avenge your family, but in truth you do not know that he killed them because it was not to test his skill but to make sure that the Uchiha's did not take over Konoha," I said.

"How did you know that?"

"I am Sakura haru-" I interrupted her as well.

"Sakura Haruno, you are the same rank as Sasuke and Naruto, the boy right there. You love Sasuke and you used to be best friends with Ino Yamanaka until you found out she had a crush on Sasuke as well. You used to get made fun of because of your un-average forehead being called billboard brow," she starred at me with confusion.

"And I am Naru-" I interrupted him.

"Naruto Uzumaki, son of the fourth hokage. You have the nine tail demon fox that had attacked the leaf village locked inside of you. Your hero is Iruka-sensi. You are friends with Sakura haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and many more ninja from both the hidden leaf, the hidden mist, the hidden sand and many more villages. You do not realize that Hinata Hyuuga is in love with, when ever she blushes or acts shy around you; you think she is just being weird. You have a crush on Sakura Haruno,"

"Ummm,"

"oh yeah and Sakura has Inner Sakura, the part of her that says what she wants to say but can't say. Naruto's saying is "Believe it!" and Sasuke doesn't really like to socialize, just train to become stronger so as to kill Itachi," they stared at me.

"How did you know all of that?" asked Sakura.

"In my country, you are fictional characters. I have done research on you all," I said.

"Creepy," said Naruto.

"Darian?" I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around see Ryan standing behind me.

"Hi," I said.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"I am Sakura Haruno, This is Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki," she said.

"Oh, what school do you go to?" he asked.

"They are going to be starting at LT soon, they are English students as well, so now they will know two people there," I said.

"Cool,"

"Yeah, see you when school starts up on Monday!" I said. He nodded and continued down the path.

"So..." said Sasuke.

"Where have you guys been staying?" I asked them.

"Outside in the cold," said Sakura.

"I am surprised you are still alive," I said. They nodded slightly.

"We have been fine actually, we go into stores at lunch to warm up and stay inside the school during the rainy times," said Naruto.

"Wait, why are you three even here?" I asked.

"Orochimaru," they said. "He wants to use you, and turn you into a weapon for mass destruction to the leaf, we haven't meet him yet, but according to the third hokage he is deadly," I stood there shocked.

"What rank are you?" I had asked them.

"We are all still in the academy,"

"But I'm not," came a voice from behind. I froze.

"Kabuto," I whispered under my breath. I didn't have to turn around and check because I already knew who it was.

"Kabuto, don't play with the girl, I need her," came another voice. It was familiar and I knew it, It sound like the Japanese voice for him in the anime.

"Orochimaru,"

**Darian Pov.**

I stood there shocked. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke stood in a stance.

"Orochimaru," I said under my breath.

"Oh, so you know who I am? Excellent, because what ever they are telling you about me is wrong. They want to put you to death, I just want to make you stronger so you can impress the guy you like," I turned around.

"No you don't," he started some hand signs; I froze and stood there in shock.

"Then I'll just have to use the Uchiha boy,"

"NO!" I screamed. He did the final hand sign, the set he did was from the Chunin exams, I recognized it from when he had given Sasuke the curse mark. Orochimaru's neck stretched and went to bite Sasuke. I picked up a rock and threw it at him. Then, I ran up and kicked his stretched throat. His head went in its normal position.

"You little brat," he screamed.

"One of the legendary Sannin such as you should be ashamed. I won't let you put a mark on anyone else! You already destroyed Anko-sensi; you won't get me, Sakura, Naruto and defiantly not Sasuke. You are not going to break Sakura's heart!" I screamed. Ryan ran up to see what was wrong. Apparently he had just gotten off the last path to my house when Orochimaru had showed up and all.

"Darian," I heard him whisper.

"Now its my turn," I said. Inu, Tori, usagi, Uma, I looked up as I did the last hand sign. "Hebi," I whispered under my breath. "Dance of the leaves!" I screamed. The jutsu I had made when I had first started to watch Naruto worked. The leaves flew from the ground and had made a barrier that only I could escape. "Attack number 46," I said to them. They moved swiftly and attacked Kabuto and Orochimaru.

"You won't get away with this you little brat," said Kabuto as him and Orochimaru disappeared.

"For all they know, I will get away with it, and they won't return," I said.

"Darian, What was that?" asked Ryan.

"Ryan? That was, ummm," A large crash came from the elementary school.

"What the hell?" screamed Ryan.

"My little sister!" I screamed. "I'll tell you later, I have to go save my little sister!"Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura all ran after me.

We had reached the school within seconds, but the school was crumbled.

"Rukia!" screamed Ichigo kurosaki. "Shit," he whispered. A hallow brought his hand down.

"What the hell is that thing?" screamed Naruto.

"You can see the hallow? What about Ichigo?" I asked.

"Yeah I can see red head. Why wouldn't I?" The hallow went straight for Ichigo.

"Shit," I whispered. "ICHIGO USE BANAKI!" he looked over and nodded.

"Darian," said my little sister as she ran up to me. Her skin was covered in cuts and bruises.

"Thank goodness Danielle," I said.

"We have to go, Mom is home but she needs us there," she said.

"I'll come home later, tell her im going to hang with my new friends from school," she nodded and ran down the path.

"We have to help him," said Sakura. **(The reason this is a Sakura Ichigo is because they are the two trying to persuade darian to join there side) **Sasuke, Naruto and I all nodded. A girl with black hair ran up to us.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked.

"Dar-"

"Darian rudderham? It is after you," she said. "You have to leave. If you stay then you will bring out your inner soul reaper. Now hurry!"

"No," I said.

"Rukia, I am gonna help you and Ichigo," I said.

"How do you know our names?"

"Rukia, you and Ichigo are from an anime called Bleach; I know a lot more about you than you know yourself," I told her in a soft, calming voice. She stared at me.

"How do I turn into a soul reaper?" I asked her.

"I don't know," she said. "it just happens. You won't be able to take Ichigo's powers though like..."

"He took yours with your zanpakuto.... I know," I said. I ran forward toward the hallow, I noticed a pole on the ground and picked it up, It had a sharp end and it was perfect to use as a sword. "LAY OFF!!!" I screamed as I jumped as high as I could, slicing off the hallows leg, It fell to the ground in pain, crying and howling. It's leg started to grow back quickly.

"WHAT THE HELL??" screamed Ichigo.

"What the heck is happening?" I screamed. Then I heard a scream as I disappeared from the world of the living, and into the invisible state of being a soul reaper. I wore the very large kimono like clothing and carried a sword as long as Rukias'. It was red with a flame shaped hilt. The tsuba was as red as blood.

"Oni no chi," I whispered. Rukia stared at me as my eyes widened with fear.

"Darian?" she said.

"Bankai!" I screamed. I wore a blood red kimono with a pink lace across the bottom. I lifted my sword above my head, but it was almost as if it was involuntary.

"sakebu Oni," I screamed, the sword broke into fiery pieces, that sopread across and sliced the hallow to bits.

"Wow,"

**Darian Pov.**

I had awoken from a restless sleep. I sat up with a jolt.

"What happened?" I asked. Sasuke walked into the room.

"You guys, she woke up," My parents, my little sister and the rest of the future team seven ran in.

"Thank the lord," said my mother.

"What happened?" I asked again.

"When you were hanging out with Naruto and them, you hit your head and collapsed. You don't have a concussion or anything but you need your rest," said my dad. Sakura looked at me and shot me a 'I'll tell you later' look. I nodded.

"Now I remember," I said.

A few days passed and I was going to school, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke had been going to keep up appearances for Ryan.

"Darian you're finally back," said my friend Tori. I smiled.

"Yeah, How have Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke been doing?" I asked her.

"You do know them? I thought they were just kidding," She said. I shook my head.

"No, they weren't and they know Ryan too," I said. Ryan ran up to me and grabbed my arm. "Hey!" I said angrily.

"You said you would explain what happened to me later, it's later," he said. My old friend Tori-Ann(not the same Tori from before) stared at me angrily. She was going out with Ryan, so she wasn't to happy.

"Fine, but on the walk home," I said.

"I'm walking Tori-Ann home though," he said.

"Then you won't know anything," I said.

School flew by and everything was making me feel constricted. Naruto brought Ramen for lunch, and Sakura and Sasuke brought five dollars each. We walked over to the NEEDS by the school to get some food with my friend Kali (pronounced Kay Lee).

All of a sudden, while we were hanging out at the met field, just down the street from the school, I dropped to the ground screaming. Ryan was skateboarding; he jumped off his board, picked it up and ran over.

"Darian, is it Dae?" asked Kali. I nodded.

"Dammit Dae, will you stop this vision, hold it back! Quickly," I screamed. People started to crowed around.

"Who is Dae? Kali, who is she?" asked Sasuke and Ryan in Unison. I could hear there voices in the back of my head.

"Dae is who Darian was reincarnated into," she said. "Half of Darian's soul is not hers." I snapped back into reality. Sakura had a frown on her face.

"You knew, didn't Sakura?" I asked her. She nodded.

"You know how to stop the visions Darian. You have to tell Ryan the truth," She pointed at him. I slowly stood up.

"What does she mean the truth darian?" he asked.

"I have to tell you one thing, that I am not ready to tell you,"

"We have two minutes until the bell rings you guys," said kali.

"I have to go," I said, turning around. Ryan grabbed my arm.

"Just tell me Darian," he said.

**Sasuke Pov.**

Darian stood there with her head in her hands crying. The sight was startling, considering I found her so strong. I never thought she would cry so easily.

"I love you," she whispered faintly. I froze.

"You do?" said the boy that stood before her. She nodded her head softly.

"We have to go," I said, grabbing Sakura and Darian's arms. Naruto tailed after us. We had a few minutes until class started and it would only take us a few seconds to get to class considering our stuff was already up there. I threw her up against the wall.

"Sasuke!" said Sakura.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" screamed Naruto.

"What the hell does she think she is doing? If Orochimaru finds out about the fact that you love him, he will die by his hand. This is not a joke," I screamed at her impatiently.

"Sasuke?" whispered Sakura. All of a sudden there was a thud and darian dropped to the ground covering her ears.

"That scream," She said. Her hands tightened. "We have to save everyone before it's to late." She jumped up and ran off.

"Wait up," screamed Naruto. We ran up to the church across from the school. There sat a young girl, her head was in here hands crying.

"Rosin," Screamed Darian running up to her. Darian's body collapsed onto the ground and her soul reaper form stood there. Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki stood there as well.

"You sensed it too?" asked Rukia.

"No, I heard it scream," She said.

"This should only take a few seconds with my Bankai," said Ichigo, he reached for his sword. Darian put up her hand.

"No it should only take 1 second with mine. Save your strength, it's unneeded here," she said.

"What the hell! ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE! YOU ARE THIRTEEN YEARS OLD, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SURVIVE THIS!" screamed Ichigo.

"Oni no chi," Said Darian as she reached for her sword. A red light sparkled and she transformed into her Bankai.

"Wow," I whispered.

"SAKEBU ONI!" she screamed. Ichigo tried to stop her. She spoke in Japanese to get the message through. "watashi ha kizutsui te hoshiku nai desu. watashi ha za**n**ne**n** desu ga, kore ha mina o hogo suru tame ni watashi ga shi nakere ba nara nai nani ka desu!" In other words she said to him I don't want you to get hurt. I'm sorry but this is something I must do to protect everyone!

**Darian Pov.**

Days had passed since the last battle, and I hadn't told Ryan everything I wanted to. He didn't speak Japanese so I knew just how to say it to him. But it had to be in writing.

I took out a piece of paper and wrote the following words:

watashi ha watashi ga aishi ta koto o ii mashi ta. shikashi ze**n**bu no jijitsu ha watashi ga arayuru ge**n**go no anata ni ii koto ga dekiru you ni kore ha nikui koto o ishiki suru koto o watashi ga iu hitsuyou ga aru watashi ha nozomu nani ka ta no mono ga aru koto de ari. shikashi watashi ha seishi**n** no shuukaku sha desu. watashi ha watashi ga iu to, sou soko ni iki masu yakusoku shi mashi ta. massugu ni no ue de oyobi, shi**n**jitsu. shikashi jissai ha mata, watashi ha kakusa re ta ha no ninja desu. kore ha watashi ga sore o sore ha shi**n**jitsu de ari, shitte iru ga, kore ga watashi ga kousei suru nani ka de ha nai koto o ishiki shi nakere ba nari mase **n** mangas kara ka**n**ze**n** ni ki te i masu. watashi ha jissai ha toshi no kore sou osoku, watashi ga choudo shirabe ta ga koto o iu koto o nikumi masu. sou mina no koto ha, watashi ga imi suru 3 ni**n** no atarashii kodomo ari masu. shitagatte watashi ga iwa nakere ba nara nakatta mono o o e mase **n** osore te iru ni yorokobashi te kudasai. onegai shi masu.

Darian

I prayed that he would find it before Orochimaru had found him.


	2. Chapter 2:Captured and fooled

**Darian Pov.**

The half bell had rung and we all piled out of the social studies room. Time for French class, I hated it. We never did anything anyway so what was the point? I was walking up the last bit of the steps, Sasuke Uchiha, Brad Campbell and Sakura haruno trailed behind. All of a sudden I lost my foot and fell down the steps.

"Darian," said Brad reaching for my arm, Sasuke did the same to the other arm. The three of us flew backwards and hit our heads off the brick wall; I had the most damage done.

"Darian? Darian are you alright?" I heard a voice ask. I slowly faded in and out of unconsciousness until it was full.

I had awoken a little while later, in a hospital bed.

"Fuck," I whispered under my breath. Brad walked in.

"Darian?" he said. "Oh good your awake." I smiled.

"Yeah, I just woke up," he laughed a little.

"I'm just glad you are okay, I mean, we are friends after all... so," he was cut off by a loud bang. Orochimaru ran and grabbed my arm.

"I told you I would get my revenge," he said.

"What the hell?" screamed Brad. Orochimaru reached for a pressure point on his neck and knocked him out, then did the same to me.

I kept on getting knocked out and was getting pretty pissed. I had awoken in a big chamber.

"Sasuke? Naruto? Sakura? Are any of you there?" I asked the dark room questions expecting an answer.

"Darian? Is that you?" came a voice.

"Who is it?" I asked. I was a little afraid and felt my stomach clench.

"It's Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Ryan and Brad," came a voice.

"Wait what?" I tried to move my hands. "I'm cuffed," I said. I reached for a bobby pin and picked the lock. A small clink rang through as the cuffs fell to the ground. I got up and walked over to Brad and undid his cuffs, then went down the line.

"Darian what the hell is going on? Tell me why we are here and where are we?" asked Brad.

"Orochimaru," whispered Ryan under his breath. A door sprang open.

"I'm so glad you are awake," came a voice. Orochimaru's face was a seen perfectly in the dim light.

"You look like Michael Jackson," said Brad.

"Idiot!" I screamed at him. "Do you want to be killed?"

"no," he said.

"Darian" came another voice, I recognized it in an instant.

"Ichigo?" I asked. Orochimaru fell to the ground. A sound ninja lay on the ground.

"Transformation jutsu," said Naruto.

"We have to get going before Orochimaru shows up," he said.

"But what if I show up first," said Rukia.

"Enough kidding around," I said, grabbing arms and flinging people across the room. "Let's go right now!" I screamed. I hopped onto Sasukes back and Ryan hopped on Sakuras, then Brad on Naruto's. we all ran outside and jumped from tree to tree, we stayed quiet, knowing that if they found us we would be killed. Sakura's long pink hair ran and wrapped around. "Holy crap," I whispered realising the mark that was on Sasuke's neck.

"What?" he whispered back.

"You have a curse mark on your neck, when did you receive it?" I asked him.

"Perhaps when I was unconscious," he said.

"He succeeded , I promised you he wouldn't," I rested my head on his back. "I am so sorry Sasuke." I said. He sighed deeply.

"It isn't your fault Darian, don't worry about it," I realised that the curse mark wasn't painful to him. He had received it before that. I felt a tear sprawl down my face.

**Orochimaru Pov. (Short Pov.)**

I knew at the moment I found out they had escaped, that Darian's curse mark would take effect in three, two...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard her scream in the distance.

**Darian Pov.**

I grabbed ahold of my arm and fell tot the ground.

"My arm is on fire!" I screamed. Everyone stopped and crowded around. There was no fire but it burned like hell was ravaging inside of it.

"Let me see," said Sakura moving my sleeve up until a black mark had appeared.

"A curse mark," I gasped through the pain. A large breeze blew past and I knew that someone was coming.

"RUKIA!" screamed a redheaded boy in a soul reaper uniform.

"Renji!?" I said. Great another person to drag around.

**A/N**

**I am getting tired and have a test to study for... or as my teacher says it an 'assignment' as if.**

**I will add a new chapter very soon. It may not be until Sunday or Saturday though, sorry!**

**Piece,**

**Belles**


	3. Chapter 3:God dammit!

**Darian Pov.**

**A/N Wait, I thought to myself as I stood in the cold. Where is my backpack? Then I realised... oh it is on my back. Lol, funny moment from a while ago.**

My world was torn, every little piece was being shredded. Damn it, why did my life have to be a living fucking hell!? I was getting pissed off at the moment. We had just gained a new member. Renji, a soul reaper. My arm occasionally felt like it was on fire.

Was this a way to tracking me? I thought to myself. God Dammit. I couldn't take this shit anymore.

"You want me Orochimaru?" I screamed. Sasuke wrapped his arm around my neck and put me into a head lock.

"You are being a bigger idiot than Naruto Darian," he said.

"I don't care, you are just going to end up betraying us and hurting Sakura and then we will have to go look for you, so why don't I do us all a favour and just get captured and go to work for Orochimaru like he wants, then I will kill him and there, problem solved,"

"No it won't be because you need to be stronger, if you aren't then you won't be able to beat him," screamed Naruto.

"Naruto," I said. I removed my head from Sasukes grasp and walked up to him. "YOU IDIOT! You don't think I know that!?" I hit him over the head.

"Hey," said Renji. "We are still here you little brats!" I walked over to Renji and hit him on top the head.

"Stop, my life is a living hell as it is and I don't need your crap too," I dropped my Gegi and grabbed my zanpakuto. "And if you want to test me I'll fight you. I swear to god I will kill you here and now." Everyone could tell I was angry now. Brad looked at me. I guess he could see soul reapers.

"Darian," he said. I put myself back into my gegi. Tears rang down my face. I ran ahead. I just didn't give a shit anymore. Its not like anyone actually understood what was going on in my life.

I went to school the next day. I told everyone it was a tattoo and I guess they were too frightened to hear what it really was about. By the time the recess bell had rung, I was ready to skip. It is the second last week of school. The time seemed to pass so slowly. That fifteen minutes seemed like an hour. I sat in the woods by the school. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were talking to a teacher for a quick second. Noone was near me at the time.

"You escaped," came a voice. I looked over to see Kabuto standing in the tree. "Orochimaru sent me here to get you back. Don't give me any crap please." He said. I smiled.

"I'm not going with you," I said.

"Oh but you don't have a choice Darian. You see that curse mark on your arm binds you to Orochimaru, just like the one that Sasuke has binds him. You two are the same you know. You and Sasuke are so much more alike then you would think. I'm not talking about the curse mark by the way,"

"Then what the hell are you talking about?" I was screaming at him a little.

"Did you ever notice that your parents keep saying 'someday someone is going to think you're adopted because you look nothing like us and are so well behaved'? It is because your real parents were killed when you were little. Your older sister killed them. You see, you and Sasuke are much more alike then you would think," All of a sudden a scream came from the building. It was Sasukes deep scream. I got up to see what was wrong but Kabuto had jumped in front of me. Sakura ran into the woods.

"Darian, Sasuke has been... Kabuto!? You aren't just after Sasuke? Oh my gosh," she dropped to the ground. " Why? I don't want to be stuck with Naruto." She grabbed a kunai knife and ran up to Kabuto. Her efforts were futile though.

Sakura, I thought to myself. This wasn't just some petty game now. This wasn't just them trying to gain more ninja then the leaf. This was them wanting to create a new type of ninja and then killing all the useless. This was war. Kabuto sent his finger into a pressure point, thus knocking me out.

That seemed to be happening a lot lately. I was getting pretty mad now. My eyelashes fluttered. A soft voice was whispering something in the distance now.

"Darian, wake up. Darian?" I opened my eyes. Sasuke was over on the other side of the room. "Finally." He said to himself. The room was painted a midnight blue. Two single beds were on either side. One with a bedspread to match the wall and the other was a red as blood.

"Where are we?" I asked him.

"Kabuto told me that since we will be bonded to Orochimaru, we may want a bedroom. He got a lady from his village to decorate the room," he said.

"It sucks ass," I whispered.

"Yeah, she tried to do it to your preference... guess she got it wrong," I noticed his hands were cuffed.

"Did you try to escape?" I asked him. He nodded.

"yeah, so they cuffed me. Some assistance please, my hands can't move at all," I nodded.

"Of course," I walked over and unlocked the cuffs that were on him.

"thanks,"

"No problem..." I tried to hold back the tears. "Is this what it comes down to? Are we just stuck here for the rest of our lives?"

"I don't know, Maybe?" I felt like I could burst out in tears. I was stuck in this crappy little room with one of my best friends forever.

"Shit," I whispered. The tears were falling now. "I tried not to cry but look where that has gotten me." I buried my head into my legs.

"It's okay," said Sasuke, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me close. "Sometimes, you should just cry."

**A/N ooooooo, cliff hanger. So sorry, I bett if you are actually reading this, you are think 'what the hell you bitch! What happened between Sasuke and the crying chick?'**

**You will just have to wait and see!**

**Peace out,**

**Belles**


	4. Chapter 4: erased minds

**Darian Pov.**

"Darian," whispered Sasuke as I was curled in the corner still crying. "It will be all right. Sakura, Ichigo, Rukia and Naruto will find us. Or at least one of them will." I was still bawling. It didn't help. All of a sudden, my arm burned and I felt like screaming. I clenched my fists. I opened my eyes slightly, Sasuke held his curse mark as well.

"Sasuke," I tried to reach out to help him but was hit in the head lightly. I grasped it with my hand.

"They act up when I am near? Interesting," said Orochimaru.

"Stop this," I said to him.

"God Dammit Orochimaru, stop this now," Sasuke was the one to demand while I was the one to plead.

"But I can make the pain stop," he said.

"As if I give a god damn shit about what you can and can't do you bastard. I would rather kill myself then to be your subordinate. Holy shit," I grabbed my arm when I was talking. A loud bang came from the window. Sakura stood there. Orochimaru was closer to me so he held my arm tightly and pulled me back. Naruto grabbed Sasuke and pulled him out the window. Sakura ran over to me and tried to pull me away.

"Let her go," said Sakura.

"Sakura," I looked up at her with pleading eyes. "He will kill you! Leave now before it's too late." She knew I was serious. She let my arm drop and held the tears back.

"We will come back to save you Darian," she whispered in my ear, then she ran out the window.

"Don't think I won't forget about them Orochimaru," I said looking up at him.

"But you will my dear," he erased my memories. My eyes went blank.

"Orochimaru-Sama," I whispered.

I stood at the sink scrubbing the pan. I heard the front door shut, and a smile lit up my face.

"Lord Orochimaru," I ran to the front door.

"You will be going to school tomorrow, I enrolled you into a nearby school," I smiled. As far as I knew I had never been to school.

"Thank you," I said. He grabbed a back pack and heaved it at me. I caught it and he smiled. I looked down towards the ground and held my back pack close to me.

"There may be some Leaf village ninja there too, I pack you some kunai knives just in case," he said to me. He always acted nice to me. But when ever he was around I felt pain run down my arm. It was almost as if he wasn't my ally. Kabuto walked through the door.

"Orochimaru-sama, brat," he picked on me a lot. I smiled slightly.

"Kabuto," I said. My tone was always coarse towards him.

I slept soundly that night. I couldn't wait though. I wondered what it would be like.

My soundless sleep was interrupted by a dream. A young girl with pink hair and bright green eyes stood before me, holding back her tears.

"We'll come back for you Darian," she said. Then a boy with Black hair and dark eyes stared at me.

"Don't worry. This will all work out. Some one will find us and get us away from him," he spoke almost softly and his voice sounded downhearted. Then I saw a girl who looked exactly like me.

"Darian, know your place. Don't be fooled. He just wants you on his side," her brown hair flew into her face and covered her pale skin and dark brown eyes.

"What do you mean?" I screamed.

"You won't be able to beat him! You won't be strong enough! Don't do anything stupid," said a blond haired boy with hopeful blue eyes. A loud beeping rang through my head. I sat up with a jolt. I was drenched in cold sweat. I turned off my alarm clock and laid back down for a second; trying to gather what had happened. Then I stood up and got dressed. My hair still a little wet from my shower the night before, I tied it up as best I could. My baggy pants and west forty nine hooded sweater matched completely. I ran my hand over my face and looked into the small mirror by my dresser. I hated my room. I had two beds. One had a red bed spread and the other a midnight blue to match the walls. I walked out of the room with a slight smile on my face. I was worried about my dream.

I arrived at school just on time.

"Darian you're back," said a tall girl with blonde hair.

"Hello, what is your name?" I asked her.

"I'm Tori, remember?" she sounded confused. Then three people walked up to me. They looked like three of the four from my dream.

"Darian," said one, she engulfed me in a big hug.

"And you are?" I asked her.

"Sakura Haruno. Darian are you feeling alright?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," said the Blonde boy, also worried.

"And I'm Sa-"

"Sasuke?" I asked him. I felt a single tear roll down my cheek. "Sasuke."

**Oh yes... so she remembers Sasuke! Let's see what else she will remember. But not right now cause I am tired and don't feel like writing anymore. Don't worry it isn't done yet! Hmmmm... I am sensing something between Darian and Sasuke! Btw I already started the sequel... Ichigo and Rukia show up again next chappie! They haven't been this much but they get a big role next chapter. **

**Btw, Darian-chan this is just a coincidence. But if you have red glasses and look like her then that would be weird because that is how I imagined her. Don't worry though. I am sure this will all work out in the end for Darian! The name of the sequel is Love notes and I already have it posted. Im working on a bunch of stories right now but I will update soon. Please REVIEW!**


End file.
